


Happy Mother's Day

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, drunk and alone in some motel, reminisces about a special gift Sam gave him when he was eight; a hand made mother's day card. As tears spring into his eyes, he gets a call. A call from Sam. "Happy Mother's Day, daddy. I miss you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I know nothing. I regret NOTHING.
> 
> Now love it! >:}
> 
> Unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes.

The whiskey burned the back of his throat, but he barely noticed it, his mind a haze of far off, distant and painful memories. He hated himself for feeling like this, for feeling so weak, but it was a painful day for him. It was more than just the physical pains from the now more dead ghost that had haunted a local Californian college. The pain was more emotional.

It's Mother's Day today.

His thoughts drifted to Mary, the woman he loved more than life itself. He thought of her smile, her eyes, her laugh, everything. That's what had him reaching for the fifth of whiskey in his bag, but what had him down to the last sip was the thought of his youngest.

Sammy...

His baby boy, who he chased away with his obsession for hunting the bastard that killed Mary. His little Sammy, so grown up and living a "normal" life as a college student. Yes, he checked up on Sam while he and Dean were hunting. He looked happy, chatting with friends at a cafe, book bag nestled between his feet as he ate and laughed and lived so peacefully, as if his past wasn't riddled with death and monsters and loss.

Sam was doing just fine.

John looked to the now empty bottle and sighed. He wanted to drive to the nearest bar and drink himself stupid, but Dean had the Impala. His oldest was probably drinking and feeling up a cute girl at whatever bar he was at. John decided to take the high road and do some research. Anything to get his mind off of the shreds of his family.

He flipped through his journal, his own handwriting as clear as an unknown language. As he continued to turn through the pages, he reached a card that he kept in his journal for safe keeping. It was an old, handmade Mother's Day card Sam made in school as a project in the third grade. John smiled to himself, remembering Sam's cute, cubby face lighting up as he gleefully handed a worn and hungover John the pink folded construction paper with a crudely cut out red heart on it.

Opening it, the memory came to life. Sam, sitting on the motel bed next to his father, eyes all aglow, waiting impatiently for his father to open the card.

'To the best Mom in the world! I know things are scary sometimes, but I know you'll always keep Dee and I safe. I love you, Daddy. Happy Mother's Day! ~ Love, Sammy'

John wiped a tear from his eye. How often did he cause Sam to regret those words? How often did he make that hand written child's statement a lie?

"I'm so sorry, Sammy..." John whispered. He placed a light kiss on the card and another to a little badly drawn stick figure family Dean doodled in the corner of that particular page when he was three. He failed Sam and Dean both. His oldest should be with his little brother at Stanford or some other college, playing sports, hitting on sorority girls... Hell, John was sure that Dean would have become president of the damn fraternity and he would have to three way the boys and lecture Dean on how he shouldn't haze his little brother more than the other pledges. Family things. Normal things.

Things both his loving boys deserved.

Shaking his head, he closed the journal and rubbed at his tired eyes. Fine. A nap it is. Stripping all clothes, save for his boxers and undershirt, John rechecked all the salt lines and runes before laying on the hard motel mattress. He was asleep in minutes.

The annoying sound of his phone ringing pulled him from his deep sleep. Grumbling and cursing Dean or whoever for calling him now, of all times, he rolled onto his feet and stumbled, much more drunk than he'd thought he was, to his cell. He picked it up and stared at the strange number, then looked to the clock. He'd only been asleep fifteen minutes. Growling, he flipped the phone up

"What?" He grumbled into the receiver.

"Wow. Grumpy as always, I see."

John froze, his anger immediately dissipating. There was a knock on the motel door.

"Do me a favor and answer that."

John swallowed, walking to the door and dropping the cell in favor of picking up his Glock. He opened the door and his eyes widened. He lowered the gun.

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled sweetly at his father. "Happy Mother's Day, Daddy. I missed you."

John set the gun down and pulled his son over the salt line and into a tight embrace which Sam returned with equal affection. Sam pulled away and looked his weary father over.

"You look awful." He chuckled.

John smiled. "Yeah, well..." He shrugged. "You know me. If I'm not beat to hell from the hunt, I'm drunk. In this case, I'm both. How'd you find me, Sammy?"

"Saw the Impala parked out here yesterday. You couldn't sneak up on a deaf man in that thing. I saw you pull away when I was at the cafe. I knew there was a job here, so I came to check it out and looked for you and Dean. Where is he?"

John chuckled. "Probably buried deep in some pretty young thing. You know him."

Sam laughed and John couldn't keep from joining him if his life depended on it.

After the two caught up on things, they grew silent. A minute passed before John cleared his throat. "Sam, look, back then, when I said those horrible things..."

Sam pulled his father into another hug. "It's okay. We both said things we didn't mean. Not a day goes by that I don't miss you both. I'm sorry I was so hard to deal with. I just really wanted us to settle down somewhere and just be happy."

John nodded. "I know."

Another pause. Sam looked to his father, his eyes carrying an emotion John had seen many times before, but couldn't recognize it in his own son. Sam leaned his head on his father's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. His hand rested lightly on John's thigh and the older man quirked a brow.

"Sammy?"

"I missed you so much, Daddy." He sighed into John's neck. He placed a light kiss under John's ear and when his father pulled away, he looked up into dark green eyes.

John stared into his son's eyes and recognized the look immediately. Lust. His son wanted him. His baby boy... 

"Daddy." Sam whispered, crawling into John's lap to straddle his thighs. He ground his erection into his father's crotch and smirked as he pulled a groan from the older man. John's hands found their way to Sam's hips and he began returning the stimulation, burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck.

"I'm so sorry, baby." John said softly. "I... I was afraid that something was going to happen to you while you were alone and we wouldn't know until..." John's voice trailed off. The thought alone of something happening to Sam made his heart ache. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and held him, kissing his neck softly, then his chin, his cheek and finally, his soft lips.

Sam moaned into the kiss, parting his lips and inviting John to dive in. When John pulled away, Sam looked to him with fear on his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, but John moved away. Instead, he laid back, pulling Sam with him. When Sam looked at his father confused, John snickered.

"Hate to break it to you, but your big, strong daddy is a catcher, not a pitcher."

The look of hunger that overtook Sam's face made him shiver. Without warning, Sam attacked his father's mouth, plunging his tongue in and ravishing his whiskey soaked tongue. John moaned, rolling his hips into Sam's for friction. The growl that came from his baby boy was enough to make John grab his erection through his boxers to keep from coming on the spot. 

Sam chuckled and moved away completely. He sat against the headboard and watched as John laid there, hand clutching his stiff cock and breathing deeply.

"Boy, you are gonna put me in an early grave." He chuckled weakly. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt over his head and fingered the waistband of his boxers. Turning his gaze to Sam, who was already shirtless as well and pulling down his jeans and boxers, he smirked. "Want a show? We've got all night. Dean's not gonna be back until tomorrow morning."

"Good." Sam said, sitting back against the headboard, his hand lazily rubbing his naked manhood. "We've got plenty of time. I wanna watch you make yourself ready for me, but be warned. I am going to fuck you into the goddamned wall." His voice was low, rough and dripping with lust.

John moaned and crawled up Sam's long legs, straddling his thighs and began slowly running his hands up his own body, starting at his thighs, then up his stomach, over his chest and neck and finally through his dark locks. The whole time, his eyes never left Sam's. Keeping one hand in his hair, John moved the other down to massage his cock through his boxers. He moaned low in his throat and began rolling his hips. 

Sam reached out with his free hand and lightly caressed John's peaked nipples, pinching and rolling one in between his fingers before gliding to the other to tug roughly. John moaned a bit louder and Sam felt it rumbling through his firm chest.

"I want to rip those boxers off of you. I want to lose control and fuck you like an animal. Make me want you, Daddy. Make me lose it all."

John's hand disappeared into the front of his boxers and he began stroking himself slowly. He ran his other hand through Sam's hair now and gave his head a rough pull. When Sam moaned and leaned in, John whispered hotly, "I'm ordering you to fuck me hard. I want it rough. I want you to claim me."

"Yes, sir." Sam groaned, his lips barely touching his father's. He stroked John's thighs, ran his nails up and down, leaving red marks until he decided that it was time to rid the beautiful things of their cover. Grabbing the boxers at the gap in the front, Sam ripped them. John pulled his hand out and tangled it with the other in Sam's hair, pulling his son into a wild kiss. The younger man rolled them over so that John was on his back and proceeded to rip the offending clothing off completely. As John laid underneath him, naked and wanting, Sam began to speak to him, pure filth falling from sinful lips.

"I'm going to fuck you, Daddy. I'm going to fuck into you until you can't scream anymore. Once I'm in, you are not allowed to touch your dick unless I tell you. You are not to come until I tell you and when I tell you to do something, you do it without a moment's hesitation, or this will end and you can get yourself off. Understood?"

John licked his lips and nodded softly. "Understood, sir. My body is yours, sir." John purred. He spread his thighs invitingly, running his hands up and down the red marks Sam left. Laying his head back onto the pillow, he closed his eyes and gripped his manhood with one hand and cupped his balls in the other.

“Yes.” Sam whispered, stroking himself slowly as he watched. “So good…”

John moaned softly and rocked his hips into his hand, using the precome dripping down his shaft as lubrication. The wet sounds were enough to drive him wild already, but Sam obviously had an agenda. He breathed deep and paced himself, slowing when it was almost too much and speeding up to get back to that point. 

Taking his hand away from his swollen sack, he ran a wet tongue along two fingers, soaking them in saliva before reaching back and plunging them both inside of his entrance. John threw back his head and groaned as Sam growled.

“Fuck yes. Open yourself up, John. Moan like the good little slut you are.” Sam let himself go and lowered his head so he could watch closely. He licked his lips as he watched John’s ring and middle fingers disappear inside and reappear soon afterwards. 

John cursed to himself. He never had the reach he wanted with just his fingers. Not in this position. He was so close to that spot that would make him see stars, but he didn’t have the leverage. He stopped stroking himself in concentration, his hand frozen around the head of his dick. Sam took the opportunity to lick the underside of John’s cock. 

“Fuck! Sammy!” John bucked his hips up in surprise. He moved his fingers faster inside himself, wiggled his hips, anything to reach that spot. He growled in frustration.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Sam asked. He sucked two long fingers into his mouth and wet them before pulling John’s fingers out of himself. He slid his own in with little resistance. “Looking for this?” Sam’s fingers stroked John prostate and the man beneath him shouted in ecstasy. Smiling, Sam gripped the base of John’s cock and fingered him open roughly, stimulating his prostate just enough to keep him on the edge and sometimes enough to send him over. John’s hips bucked and stuttered, he gripped the sheets tight enough to tear, he wrapped his legs around Sam’s arms, locking him there. 

“Sammy, please! I can’t! I can’t take it anymore! I’m ready, just fuck me!” he begged. 

Sam pulled his fingers out and John’s legs fell open. Spitting on his hand, he coated his cock before shoving in in one quick thrust. The moan that he ripped from John was nothing short of delicious. He wanted more. So much more.

“Are you ready, John? You want it?” Sam asked hotly. He leaned down to kiss his nodding father, fucking into that hot mouth with his tongue. When he broke the kiss, resting his head on John’s. They locked eyes. “Remember…”

“Come when you say… Won’t touch… Promise, baby… Please move…” John panted.

Sam pulled out until his head was at John’s rim and plunged back in. Sam grunted as John screamed. Such heat, such a welcoming tightness… Sam knew this was so very wrong and that could be the only reason as to why it felt so damn GOOD!

John’s arms wrapped around Sam’s neck and his legs locked around his waist. “Fuck me, Sam. Fuck me like you hate me.” he begged. Sam did just that, pounding into his father almost violently. He headboard slammed against the wall and neither man could think to be bothered by whether or not there were any neighbors to hear. Sam was making good on his word, John was panting and moaning like a whore as he was getting pounded. Sam pulled out and flipped John onto his stomach, pulling his hips and ass up and shoving back in, slamming against that sweet spot.

“God! Yes, Sammy!! Just like that!!” John screamed into the pillow. Sam chuckled, pushing John’s head further into the pillow.

“You bite pillows, too? You really are a little cock slut, aren’t you, Daddy? How long, huh? How long have you wanted to be split open on your baby boy’s dick, huh? Answer me!” he hissed, pulling John’s head up by his hair. John’s eyes were rolled up in the back of his head, his jaw slack and moans steadily spilling from his lips. “How long, John? Answer me!” Sam slapped John’s ass with his free hand, not slowing his thrusts.

“So… So long, baby. Need you… Love you… so much.”

“How long? Since when? Tell me, or I’ll stop.” 

“Since… I saw you… with Dean…”

Sam stopped. Dean? Dean had taken Sam’s virginity after the two of them reunited after getting separated on a hunt. Both boys thought the other had died. Sam was 15. John was on a separate hunt and, as far as Sam knew, hadn’t even been in the same state when it happened. It was the only time it happened, though.

“Really?”

“Yes, baby. Please, don’t stop.” John begged, pushing himself back weakly. Sam pushed John’s head back down and held him there. He smiled. John’s wanted him since he was 15, huh? Well, this was turning out better than he thought. At least now, he knew that this wasn’t happening solely because of alcohol. This WILL happen again.

Sam slammed back into action, not only making John scream out hoarsely, but making the man’s cock shoot out his orgasm violently. John trembled, his ass tightening and clenching beautifully around Sam, who exploded inside of his father with a curse.

“Fuck!” Sam screamed. John’s eyes rolled into his head again at the feel of hot come filling his hole. Sam pulled out and began slapping John’s ass, both cheeks, repeatedly. John didn’t move away. He came without permission. He was being punished for it. Well, sort of. He’d tell Sam that he had a spanking kink later.

“I’m sorry, sir! Please! No… No more, sir!” John begged, rolling his hips. Sam stopped and sat back, staring at John’s red ass, his come slowly dripping from John abused hole. Sam leaned in and licked the trail clean, causing John to moan. He plunged his tongue inside of his father and licked at him until he couldn’t taste anything but John. When he pulled away, he planted a kiss on both cheeks and pushed John onto his left side. 

“Let me hold you?” Sam asked as he laid down. John’s eyes were closed as he steadied his breathing. He nodded. Sam pulled John into his arms and kissed him sweetly. “Daddy, there’s so much I need to-”

“Shhh.” John kissed him again. “I think we got the picture. We’re both sorry.” There was a silence for a few minutes before John asked, sleepily, “Will you stay in school?”

Sam tensed. “Yes.” He said, firmly.

“Good. We may need a lawyer one day. ‘M thinking of sending Dean to school to be a cop. Hell, he’d make a great Fed.” he chuckled.

Sam smiled. “And what about you? What will you study?”

John laughed. “Boy please! I barely finished high school.”

The bed dipped. 

“You’re a good enough teacher.” a voice said.

Both men froze.

“How about you teach me how to please you next, Daddy?” Dean purred from behind Sam. He wrapped his arm around his baby brother and peered over his shoulder, planting a kiss there without breaking eye contact with John. Sam’s eyes fluttered and he sighed, smiling.

“I missed you, big brother.”

“You’ll never have any idea how badly I missed you, baby boy. I owe you so many spankings…

John sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and smiled at the sight of his beautiful sons, Dean on top of Sam, kissing passionately. It was gonna be a long night.

Dean broke the kiss and he and Sam looked to John. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Daddy.” Dean purred.

Sam licked his lips. “Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if I'll continue this. I think it's gonna stay as a one-shot. I am, however, writing a sequel to Love Me Like Him. It's all smut, so stay tuned! >:}


End file.
